


Just a Little Longer

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is not a fan of Regina’s alarm clock; he prefers to wake her with tender touches and soft kisses. No real plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Longer

They’ve fallen into something of a routine—and after the tumultuous months that now lay in their past, he’s glad for it.

By nature, he's an early riser, so he takes the morning shift while she takes the evening. He’s up before the sun and wide awake long before Regina’s alarm clock sounds. On most mornings, he bats his hand over her alarm as he shuffles out of bed—slow and careful not to wake her. He checks on the baby—who is usually just beginning to wake and fuss—feeds her and settles her back in her crib. He peeks in on the boys before heading downstairs to flip on the coffee maker—proud that he’s mastered at least one of the kitchen appliances—before heading back up to their bedroom. He’ll slide back into bed with her and hold her, gently rousing her from her sleep with soft kisses and touches—letting her wake slowly and naturally, and with a smile.

But today he’s tired and holds his breath, just waiting for the baby to cry—but she continues to sleep well past the time she’s usually kicking and screaming for attention. So he rolls over and cuddles into Regina’s back, pressing himself against her and tucking his chin against her shoulder—he smiles as she sighs contently in her sleep. They stay like that for a while and he loses track of time, more than happy just to hold her, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. He closes his eyes and listens to her breathe—soft and rhythmic, peaceful and unburdened—and it makes him smile.

He knows how she’s struggled with sleep—she’s told him how the dark of night had terrified her as a child, how she’d lay awake her drafty bedchamber in Leopold’s castle as the pain and anger slowly ate away at her, and how in her days as the Evil Queen, the quiet that nighttime brought was troubling to her. He knows that after the first curse nightmares had started, waking her in the middle of the night as the horrors of her past began their haunting. And he knows better than anyone it still happens on rare occasions—but on the nights it doesn’t, he relishes in her victory, relishing in the fact that she’s finally making peace with herself, finally accepting herself.

He strokes his fingers gently up and down her arm, trailing lightly against her skin. He swirls them against her shoulder, pushing her hair to the side as he nuzzles against the crook of her neck, and his fingers retreat back down her arm. He kisses gently along the nape of her neck—soft and delicate, airy and light—before he drags his lips to her shoulder and his hand slips around her waist, his fingers edging beneath the thin fabric of her pajama top to rub against her stomach. She burrows back into him and he can see there’s a hint of a smile on her face. She’s not quite awake, but not completely asleep—not quite sure if his kisses are a part of the present or a dream.

She begins to stir as he trails kisses along her jaw and his hands begin to roam more freely. She tilts her head as a soft, sleepy sigh escapes her, and his lips slide back to her neck, traveling across her clavicle and then back again. He moves closer to her, angling himself over her as he catches her earlobe between his lips.

She laughs a little as her eyes fluttering open, and he pulls back slightly and smiles, as his hand settles at her hip.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, as he leans up to peck his lips, rubbing her nose against his before capturing his lips between hers, offering him a lazy kiss as he rolls back onto his side, gently pulling her along with him so that they lay facing one another. He smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger against her cheek. Her arm slides around him, settling low on his back and she melts into his kiss.

He loves these tender, intimate moments they share in the early mornings—loving that just for a little bit, he can focus solely on her and that each morning, she wakes up with reminder that there’s someone in her life who adores her completely.

He feels her fingers slip along the back of his head, drawing him nearer—and then her alarm clock sounds.

She flinches, pushing back to her side of the bed as he scrambles over her in an attempt to silence the god-forsaken screeching noise coming from the clock. He hears her laugh out—not a mere giggle, but a fully hearty laugh—as his hands fumble with the clock.

Finally, it’s silenced.

She’s still laughing when he pushes himself back to his side of the bed, shaking his head and smirking as he settles back against the pillows, watching as she laughs.

“That,” he begins, shaking his head and gesturing toward the now silent clock, “was not supposed to happen.”

“But it did,” she tells him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “So, I guess this means I have to get up for work.”

“No,” he sighs, shifting himself toward her. He drops a kiss against her cheek. “Not yet.”

“But if I…don’t….” she murmurs as he kisses the other cheek, and then her nose and chin. “…I’ll be…late.”

He brushes his lips against hers, smiling when he sees a hint of a smile forming across them. “I’m sorry, but just…let me kiss you for awhile.”

His lips trail along her jaw and her head falls back against the pillow, “Okay,” she breathes, her smile broadening as her arms come up around his neck. “Just a little longer.”


End file.
